


pull me in, push me down

by Ellidappler



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluffy dorks, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Trans Male Character, i don’t know how to tag things, no beta we die like men, trans felix, well actually Sylvain having phone sex by himself pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidappler/pseuds/Ellidappler
Summary: “I just want to tell you to pick up some lube on the way home for tonight. We’re out and I’m horny.”“Oh yeah?” Sylvain says, glancing over at the door to his office. It’s shut. “What do you want us to do with that lube, Fe?”





	pull me in, push me down

At first, Felix had been shy about his desires, waiting for Sylvain to make the first move and only voicing what he wanted when Sylvain wheedled it out of him. He’d long since outgrown it and was much better at telling his boyfriend what he wanted, but he still had yet to master the art of seduction. Where Sylvain, hopeless romantic that he was, would set the mood with sweet words and tender kisses, Felix got straight to the point. It wasn’t unusual for Sylvain to get a condom thrown in his face whenever Felix was in the mood.

So when Felix calls Sylvain during his lunch break, sex is the very last thing on the redhead’s mind. “Hey, raisinet,” he greets, using his pet name for Felix. ‘Raisinet’ was an intentional mangling of the French _raison d'être_\- the reason for one’s existence. Sylvain happily and often explained othe pet name to confused strangers while Felix flushed and fumed. “Besides,” he would say, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, “I’ll love him when he’s all old and wrinkly like a raisin.” (That was normally the point where Felix would kick Sylvain in the shin and storm off.)

“Hey,” Felix replies, his voice a bit huskier and quieter than usual. Sylvain instantly sits up in his chair, worried. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Felix huffs. “Are you working late tonight?”

“I wasn’t planning on it. Why, did they not let you work remotely today? If you’re out and going to be working late, I can pop by with some dinner for us or leave you something in the fridge.

“No, nothing like that. I just want to tell you to pick up some lube on the way home for tonight. We’re out and I’m horny.”

“Oh yeah?” Sylvain says, glancing over at the door to his office. It’s shut. “What do you want us to do with that lube, Fe?” There’s a teasing edge to his voice, and Sylvain knows that Felix is rolling his eyes right now.

“Take a wild guess,” comes the deadpan response.

“Hmmm... maybe you want me to make sure you’re nice and slick, then finger you open and play with your clit until you come on my hand.”

“That would be nice,” Felix says, a rough edge of desire to his voice. Sylvain grins and leans back in his chair, lazily palming at his budding erection.

“Goddess, you’d be so good for me, I know. You’d fuck yourself on my fingers cry out and beg for more, and you know I would happily give it to you.” Sylvain can picture Felix beneath him, face flushed red with arousal and his eyes screwed up with pleasure as he shudders and unwinds beneath Sylvain’s touch. Stifling a low groan, Sylvain unzips his slacks and pulls his cock out of his boxers, languidly stroking it as he imagines Felix slick and needy beneath him, growling out impatient commands for _more_ and _harder_ and _faster_.

“When you’re all stretched and relaxed,” Sylvain continues, “I could fuck you slow and deep until you come undone beneath me, screaming my name.”

“Or would you want to be on top of me?” he prods. Felix sharply inhales in response and the noise sends a stab of arousal straight to Sylvain’s stomach. “Fuck, you’d look so heavenly, riding me and using me to take your pleasure.” So vivid that Sylvain can’t tell if it’s a memory or a fantasy, Sylvain pictures Felix on top of him, loose strands of sweaty hair stuck to his forehead while he rides Sylvain leisurely. His cunt is warm and wet and perfect and Sylvain grabs his hips, wanting to buck up into him, but Felix slaps his hands away and continues to chase his own pleasure, his pace slow and steady and torturous.

Through the phone there’s a rustling sound, and Sylvain wonders if Felix is taking off his clothing so he can touch himself. He pictures Felix curled up on the spot on the couch where he usually works, sweatpants pooled around his ankles as he spreads his legs and traces his moistening folds with featherlight touches. 

Sylvain shudders and groans at the mental image, thumb swiping away the pearly bead of precum on the head of his cock. “Goddess, I wish I were with you right now. I want to kiss you. I want to feel your mouth on mine. I want to pin you down and press my chest against yours as I make love to you so that you can feel my heartbeat. My heart beats only for you, you know that, right?”

“Fucking sap,” is Felix’s response, but there’s no venom in his voice, only fondness.

Outside in the hallway, footsteps sound and Sylvain goes deathly still. He can adrenalin flooding his veins as he waits to see if the person is going to enter his office or go away. He finds himself thrusting info his hand at the thought of someone opening the door and finding him like this, dick in hand and ready to burst as Felix riled him up. They’d sneer at how debauched and slutty he looks, how wrecked he is just hearing Felix’s voice.

The footsteps fade and Sylvain eagerly continues, head buzzing. He feels giddy, high, and though he knows that he needs to wrap this up before he actually gets caught, he can’t stop himself from pressing to continue things earlier.

“Hell, I’ll skip the lube and head right home. We don’t need it. I’ll eat you out until you’re dripping and ready to take me.” Sylvain can picture Felix above him, head tilted back as he moans, his hands gripping the bedsheets and entrance glistening as Sylvain carries him to completion with his mouth. Sylvain bites his lower lip as he strokes himself, feeling his orgasm coming close, _so close-_

“I’d rather you just buy the lube. We’re going to need more eventually.” Felix drawls. “Anyways, we both need to get back to work, so I’ll let you go. Love you. See you in a few hours.”

“Wait-” Sylvain pleads, but Felix has already hung up. He stares down at his erection, achingly hard, dumbfounded.

What the fuck had just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> I love how Sylvain blames Felix for riling him up when Felix literally says 6 words while Sylvain is jacking off.


End file.
